everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn Macloch
Lynn is the daughter of the Light Princess and is sister to Fingall and Arianna Lighthart Character Portrayal In live-action, darling Lynn would be portrayed by actress Jenessa Grant, known for portrayal of the character Aylee from CW's historical drama, Reign Personality She is sanguine, being optimistic and confidently hopeful about things, even if in bad situations, she believes there is more good than bad, she does not let that get to her. She easily sees the good in people but not necessarily the bad, even if proven and told about said bad things, she'll refuse or has the inability to see such things, leading to frustrating and sometimes difficult situations with people she interacts with. The girl cannot make decisions quickly and effectively, often torn picking between options as she is hesitant to choose one absolute option, preferring all or most and doesn't want the one she picks to bring upon negative consequences and even when finally picking one option, it lacks firmness behind it. Her indecisiveness is shown at it's worst when under pressure, because she cannot deal with the urgency of the situation. The Princess is also, unfortunately, allergic to milk and therefore cannot consume various common dairy products, such as cheese, milk, ice-cream and chocolate (excluding dark chocolate, if only it does NOT contain any amount of milk). She instead consumes - as a substitute to animal milks - almond, coconut and soy milk, although preferring the first two substitutes, as she does not like the taste of soy milk. Her allergic reactions include hives, wheezing and flushing (which are immediate reactions) but can then progress very quickly to anaphylaxis - where the airway narrows and therefore stops her from breathing. In these cases, she carries around an Epipen (Epinephrine/Adrenaline shot) in her bag, has one in her bedroom and all teachers are informed of this allergy (even the ones she doesn't have classes with) as well as Natsumomo, her roommate, who has been told what do with an Epipen. She hasn't really told any of her friends about her allergy, despite the major health risks, because she sees it as burdening them with her own problems and she doesn't want them to worry Appearance Lynn has curly caramel hair with a blonde streak and similar-coloured brown eyes. She is tanned, like her sister Fingall and typically wears very airy or billowy clothing along with sandals and shorts. She is never seen without her necklace, which on the end of it has a glass vial containing water from her mother's favourite lake, which has magickal properties that allows Lynn the magick inorder to walk on water. Fairy tale The Light Princess Relationships Friends Natsumomo (Daughter of Momotaro) Pet tba Romance tba Outfits Basic tba Legacy Day tba Notes * The name "Lynn" is a variant of the Irish name, Flann and means "Lake" *The surname, Macloch, means "Son of Lake" *Her birthday is October 18th, making her Star Sign Libra Copyright * This character is © by Maryritai (Demonic-Angel) and the art was created by her. You do not have permission to roleplay as this character or steal this art and cannot use her in anyway unless given permission to do so. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Maryritai Category:Princesses Category:The Light Princess Category:Royalty